1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dimming control systems, and more particularly to a standard electronics rack-mounted dimming control system with plug-in power modules and common plug-in control module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lighting control systems for architectural, theatrical, and movie/television applications typically incorporate numerous individual dimmer circuits for controlling lights and other loads which are located throughout the building, stage, or studio. The dimmer circuits are usually rack mounted at one or more centralized locations to provide efficient distribution and control of electrical power. Specialized dimmer racks are commonly used to hold dimmer modules and their associated control circuitry. Each dimmer module can be plugged in the rack and typically provides power to two loads.
Dimmer circuits that mount in standardized electronics racks are also available. A common standard rack size has 19 inches wide slots that are measured in 1.75 inch high increments. Dimming systems for these standard racks are available in enclosures having screw-down top covers and ears on the front for mounting to standard electronics rack frames.
A problem with many of this type of enclosure is that the internal components are difficult to access for service when it is installed in a rack, especially when other equipment is mounted above the enclosure in the same rack. The entire enclosure must be unwired and removed from the rack to access the dimmer circuit components through the top cover.
Some have tried to solve this problem by locating some of the components most prone to failure near the front where they can be accessed through the front by unplugging the cables that connect the components and detaching them from their mounting hardware. This is still a difficult system to service and has not proven to be a very satisfactory solution to the problem.
One aspect of the present invention is an dimming system having an enclosure that mounts in a standard electronics rack and accepts plug-in power modules.
Another aspect of the present invention is a dimming module having an integral heat-sink and chassis.